


魔戒之花同人－雷库：片刻

by KnightNO4time



Category: GARO (TV), GARO: Makai no Hana
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Crow/Saejima Raiga





	魔戒之花同人－雷库：片刻

如果问雷牙最近在想什么，那么大概就是库洛了。  
“雷牙，你在想库洛么？”  
身后麻尤里的声音突然对他的思想一语道破，导致坐在桌前的雷牙差点从嘴里把魂座做的世间最好喝的咖啡浪费掉。身为冴岛家的大少爷这种失态可是很少见的，之见魂座一边询问“雷牙少爷您没事吧？！”一边慌慌张张的来给他擦嘴，还好没弄到衣服上。  
《雷牙，你又没做亏心事》扎尔巴看不下去的责备了一句。  
“…失礼了…”雷牙规规矩矩的道歉。  
麻尤里无法理解雷牙的表现，她皱着眉头，好像在解答一个数学家都没算出来的公式题。“我说的有什么问题吗，雷牙？”  
对于麻尤里极其认真沉厚声音的逼问，雷牙也不能说不吧？再说扎尔巴早就看透了。“不…你说的很对，”作为让麻尤里放心，雷牙露出来平日里温柔安心的笑容。  
“我不懂，雷牙，”这句话总是麻尤里最近学会的打破沙锅问到底的开头句。只见麻尤里困惑的歪着头，“既然想念的话，为什么不叫他来或者去见面呢？见到后说出来你想他就好了，这种事对人类来讲很难吗？”  
《小姑娘偶尔一针见血的直白也是让我很佩服呢。》只听到下一句就被扎尔巴接过去起哄。  
“唔，也不是你想的那么复杂…”雷牙犯难，而魂座则在一边笑眯眯的看着他们。“呃……我知道了，我会去见见他的。”发现自己想半天竟然没有任何解释可言，雷牙对自己感到奇怪时也就此只能答应。  
对于他犹豫态度突然改变的行为，没有任何人提出来异议。麻尤里是觉得这样才符合逻辑，魂座则是很赞成，而扎尔巴便是一切由雷牙自己决定的态度。  
“雷牙少爷重要的朋友就是我很重要的人。库洛少爷好久没来了，我也很担心他，如果可以我做点点心给他带过去吧！”魂座不知道为何比在场的任何人都干劲满满。  
…  
雷牙不知道自己现在处于什么状态。  
穿着往日的白色风衣，手里却有一个野餐篮子。要问篮子里是什么，无庸置疑的便是三明治，热咖啡和水果沙拉这样简单方便的午餐。别的魔戒骑士看到后一定会觉得黄金牙狼疯了，但是目前站在雷牙对面的库洛便是唯一看到他这个状态的人。  
“请问，这是怎么了？”库洛一如既往没有什么过多表情，但是眯起来的眼睛和慎重的口吻表达出来他的担心。  
雷牙倒是并没在意自己奇怪的造型，他满心想着如何和库洛搭话。  
“这个是午饭。魂座做的三明治，味道很不错，我小的时候外出累了很喜欢吃这个野餐。有培根味的，还有鸡蛋沙拉口味。”  
库洛很耐心的认真听完雷牙的解说，“雷牙是来野餐的吗？”他慎重的思考了一会，选择了句子。  
“其实是给你的”，雷牙把篮子往上提了提示意，“讨伐霍拉固然重要，但是没有霍拉的时候我希望你能休息片刻。之前遇到你的时候脸色便比太好，现在也——”  
“这一点无需担心，”库洛口气带着礼节性制止，嘴角微微向上自信扬起，“平日也是修行的时期，而且白天我也需要封印通道。”  
“不过你这样没日没夜的，身体会让我担心，”雷牙认真坦白的表达出来自己的想法。“最近我们铲除的数量已经很多，最近几周已经没有霍拉的行动，我想你我都没有接到任务。如果可以的话，我希望你能和我共进午餐，这里没有其他人在，我希望也你不用太过拘谨，”虽然表情依然柔和，但是雷牙目光很真诚，让库洛的话都梗在喉咙里。  
“…为什么会这样关心我？”库洛嘴唇动了几下才抛出去这句话，身为幻影骑士，从小便艰苦训练，如今能这样关心自己的几乎没有人。虽然库洛总是一板一眼面无表情看起来不容易靠近，可是此刻他明显在压制自己内心的混乱。他不知道如何对雷牙的行为做出来回应，微微多闪开的目光和偏下的头，让他那镶嵌在和气质不同的稚嫩面容上的深色双瞳不知所措的来回扫动。  
“因为你是我重要的人，”雷牙想都没想。  
这给库洛心头重击不小。发自内心的，库洛感觉自己嘴角控制不了的想要上扬，喜悦和向往的心情让他脸上那平日戴惯的面具开始出现瓦解的裂痕。也许现在别人还看不出来他的表情变化，但是他内心绝对和以往不同。  
雷牙现在才觉得自己太过于唐突，刚才顺口脱出的话让他差点忘记冴岛家的慎重礼节，“抱歉，我擅自决定。但是不知道你愿不愿意接受这个邀请。”雷牙因为最近总是担心库洛的关系，现在反而变的很话多。“吃个饭，小睡一下，我会守在你身边。总之，这次见面只是想要让你可以多信任我一点——”  
《雷牙，你何时话那么啰嗦了？》扎尔巴一口打断，这让雷牙瞬间愣住抬起戴着戒指的手。  
扎尔巴感觉就好像看到一个不善于告白的男孩子如何在女友面前唧唧歪歪却说不到重点，这份心急让扎尔巴不禁在内心给冴岛家的父子做了对比。可能别人都觉得钢牙不擅长告白，但是钢牙的那份沉着和直白在关键时刻可是很自然而且庄重的对小薰求婚的。  
不对不对，自己在想什么？明明不是一码事！扎尔巴发现自己都被弄混乱了。  
《总之，雷牙他很想你，所以想见你。》扎尔巴最后总结道。  
“嗯...的确就是如扎尔巴所说，”既然都被总结出来了也没什么可以躲避的，雷牙放下戒指以后脸不红心不跳的微笑点头承认。  
库洛抿起嘴唇，他有些不知道如何回答。  
《怎么了，库洛？》此时一个女声传入库洛的耳朵，那是库洛的魔道具欧尔巴。《你到底想不想吃吗！不想吃的话就走啦！》似乎因为库洛一直不回答，所以欧尔巴很不耐烦。  
“不要那么失利，怎么可以这样说雷牙的好意！”因为突然发现失利的行为，库洛下意识立起来手指做出来禁音的动作制止住了胸口的魔道具。看来欧尔巴很少被这样对待，她只是哼了一声便不再做声。  
《还是不因为你们两个，一个说话不到重点，一个犹豫不决么，》扎尔巴哼笑一下，难得替欧尔巴说话。《你们还真是不成熟》，抛下这句话后扎尔巴便也不再做声，看来是让雷牙自己处理。  
两个人呆呆的注视着彼此的魔道具，沉默持续了半分钟。  
“就是这样，我最近总是担心你所以才约你出来的，不知道愿不愿意共进午餐。”雷牙先打破了平静，不过也是车轱辘话。  
刚才都说拒绝很失礼的库洛自然无法拒绝，而且他内心的确很想接受这份邀请。他并非感觉不到累，只会他总来没有这样休息过，“放松全身的享受休息”对他来讲有些难以理解，可是雷牙为他点起的那份光却让他感觉自己信任雷牙，并且愿意在雷牙身边。  
最后库洛点点头，而雷牙早就开始铺野餐布了。  
…  
两个人的野餐很安静，并没有很多的话。  
只是偶尔雷牙会谈论一些自己的事情，比如自己小时候的小事，还有最近魂座如何尝试和麻尤里交流造成的乌龙事件等等。库洛只是平静的听着，虽然不多发言，但是从他的眼神看出来他有在很认真听。  
雷牙是不会强迫库洛干他不喜欢的事情的，当然也不会强迫他开口谈论他不想谈论的话题。  
而库洛很享受这份午餐，每日都在奋斗的他吃的也是都简单粗糙的食物，像是这种用爱和诚意制作的美食他碰都没碰过。想到制作这个食物的老人如何和善恭敬的对待自己，库洛觉得雷牙有这样的管家陪伴真是太好了。  
适当的夸赞食物的美味是库洛难得的发言，咖啡也是上好的咖啡豆。只是库洛很少喝这种东西，他对于这个味道无法适应，不禁簇起来眉头。当然，这对他来讲和考验差不多，忍是可以忍。  
《库洛你明明就没怎么喝过这种东西吧，闻着好刺鼻》，伴随库洛多年的欧尔巴直率的开口。  
“这样，那么一定会很苦的吧？”雷牙发现自己安排不周，关心的看向库洛。本来要问是不是味道不合适，原来是因为库洛不能喝。  
“不，没关系，”虽然被苦到，但是库洛的口气依旧稳重而礼貌，“能够接受这份诚意我很享受。”  
就在库洛拿起来装着咖啡的外用水杯要继续时，雷牙的手小心温柔的盖在了上面阻拦住他们。库洛嘴唇差点就碰到了雷牙的手，他下意识往后缩了缩脖子。  
雷牙拿过来茶杯，“不用勉强啊，库洛，”雷牙声音柔和带着一丝诱导，“现在不是战斗也不是训练，无需忍耐。我只是希望你能全心全意的享受休息，是我考虑不周，对不起。”随后雷牙一口饮尽咖啡，站起身，“我去给你买一瓶果汁。”  
看着雷牙快速离开的身影，库洛叫都来不及。他独自坐在那秀着精细花纹的白色野餐布上，低头对欧尔巴叹口气，“不用多话。”  
《我只是看你脸皱在一起，如果不解释清楚，你会让他误以为你不喜欢食物的》，欧尔巴口气带着调皮，但是却满是她的真心。  
事情的确如此，库洛也无法反驳，便安静的等着雷回来。  
…  
从没人经过的小林子里到外面的公园找寻自动贩卖机多少还是废了一点时间，等雷牙回来的时候，他看到库洛维持着坐姿，单手打在支起的一只腿上闭眼安静的休息。  
因为难得品尝到这种美食，库洛身心都得到了释放。他无法掩饰的感受到身体的疲劳和内心的空虚，困意让他眼睛失去光泽，但是意识让他支撑着。  
听到动静后，库洛睁开眼看着映入目光中的白色风衣。  
“累的话就休息吧。”  
“对不起，放松警惕。”  
雷牙笑着坐回雷牙身边，把果汁瓶子放入篮子里。雷牙侧身用空出来的双手从后方轻柔搭在库洛双肩上，其实除去了制服风衣，库洛的肩一点也不宽，和他瘦弱纤细高挑的身体一样，让雷牙感受到那重担下还尚且年轻的双肩。  
“都说了，这次你好好放松就好。”雷牙口气带着安抚。“我会守在你身边，不会有危险。”可能是怕伤害库洛的自尊，雷牙补充道，“我很信任库洛你，如果有危险我会负责叫你起来的，不用担心。”  
感受着耳边的话，肩头的那份温柔的重量。库洛回过头，目光却被近处的雷牙占满，库洛不知道自己何时感觉变成了一只小动物，内心责备自己但是却感觉自己愿意轻松片刻。片刻就好。  
“库洛，你相信我吗？”雷牙询问道。  
库洛不经大脑，已经点头。  
雷牙阳光的笑起来，他由衷的开心。在这个有着树木绿色守护遮蔽的舒适林中，雷牙那笑容就和穿透缝隙的光线一般，柔和带着清风。  
雷牙握住库洛的双肩，顺势往后一躺。两个人倒入宽大的野餐布上，通过衣物和布料库洛能清晰的感受到下面草地和泥土的厚度以及柔软。库洛一直绷直僵硬的后背和脊椎在放松的一瞬间承受住往日堆积的压力，肌肉和骨头在体内发出来酸痛的感觉和僵硬的摩擦，好似沉入布料及草地中不想拔出。  
“雷牙，这是…？”因为顺势一起倒下，库洛很自然的枕在雷牙的手臂上。库洛下意识想起身，可是雷牙的另一只手阻止了他。  
“我想，枕着会睡的舒服一点吧？我在的话不需要很拘谨，”两个人侧脸看向彼此，鼻尖只有几毫米。这让库洛不知所措，目光向下盯着雷牙的领口。  
雷牙似乎完全没注意，他只是觉得库洛不知道如何放松。呆在库洛手臂上的另一只手轻轻拍了拍下面纤细的胳膊，“睡吧，有我在。”  
库洛按照制止闭上双眼，他找不到解决的理由。  
“放轻松，什么都不需要多想。”雷牙的声音就紧贴着额头传来，发梢可以感受到雷牙的呼吸。“如果无法避开想法，那么想着我就好了。”  
库洛不知道如何避开想法，最后他只能去想着雷牙。他耳朵吸收着雷牙的声音，每句话的语调，那些温柔的感觉让他感觉好似躺在棉絮中。  
可能是太累了，库洛真的很容易就睡了过去。以前他觉得不会发生这种事情，但不知道为何，在雷牙的怀里他便无法逃离这份温柔。因为太舒服了，即使只是闭眼休息这件小事都让库洛觉得之前的人生里从来没有发生过。  
熟睡过去的库洛面容放轻松，那稚嫩的面容现在看起来就想一个熟睡的婴儿。他发出来均匀的呼吸，在雷牙调整姿势的时候好像小动物一样的哼唧了一下，但是没有醒来，而是动了动侧身把脸埋入了雷牙的胸口。  
雷牙笑着，他一直希望库洛可以这样放下心来休息。他对于雷牙对自己的信任由衷的感谢，调整好姿势，侧身收紧手臂，枕在草地微微倾斜的斜坡上，雷牙感受着臂弯里的重量。  
他宠溺的低头看着库洛埋入自己怀中唯一露出来的柔软发顶，另一只手绕去背后拍了拍怀中年轻的男孩。  
现在，雷牙可以听到风擦过树叶的声音，远处鸟儿的声音，更远处被隔离开的都市隐约发出来的躁动，还有怀里人安稳的呼吸。  
这样就足够了。  
雷牙贴过去脸，脸侧靠在那柔顺的黑发，一起闭上眼。虽然不会睡去，可是他愿意陪库洛享受这片刻的宁静。


End file.
